


You, Me & Our Entire Universe

by MaryByU



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Chaebol Jeon Jungkook, Chaebol Kim Seokjin | Jin, Divorce, Endgame Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Seokjin | Jin are Siblings, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Kim Namjoon | RM & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Siblings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jimin (BTS) is Bad At Feelings, Single Parent Park Jimin (BTS), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryByU/pseuds/MaryByU
Summary: The feeling of being pregnant of your ex-husband is something Jimin wouldn’t make anyone feel, not even his worst enemy.But the thing was, it’s worst when you’re still in love with the said person who put a life in youAll Jimin wanted was something to hold into. He should be sad, mad, or even desperate but he’s not.Maybe because he was always the only one in love, the only one to hold on something that wasn’t meant to be in the first place.But now that the only thing left other than his feelings and his tears is this child, he's afraid.Because now he's alone, alone with his baby.But he loved his baby already, because it was the only thing left from the one person he had ever loved, and he couldn’t think to part himself from the life growing inside of him.Love, he had learned was something to hold into.And time would teach him that he was right.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 30
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

**You and Me**

_**And The Entire Universe** _


	2. Jimin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> Thank you for reading my story, I hope you will like it, there would be grammar or orthograph mistakes because English is not my first language, but I’ll try to correct myself as much as possible.  
> Fell free to correct me, it always helps ^^  
> Feel free to leave a comments !  
> Stay healthy and happy (^.^)

Jimin was tired.

His mind was blank for the last few hour and he just didn’t know why.

Sited in front of his computer, eyes sore and legs numb, he had tried to find inspiration by walking in the beach and letting the sea breeze caress his face.

It happened sometimes, his mind going blank and refusing to produce even one word but, in those moment, he would walk a little, letting his bare feet feel the sand and his hand, the cold water of the sea.

It wasn’t even summer yet, but the sun was starting to bright shiner, but he would lie down in the seashore, eyes close and would feel the sunray on his skin, normally it would always relax him.

He would find peace of mind and word to write but today even a long walk hadn’t change anything, he was blank.

Jimin was a writer, a really young writer if he may say. He had so far published two poor books that didn’t go far more than the town he lived, but it had paid enough to not starve and being a burden, so he never complained.

It wasn’t that he couldn’t work properly, but with a 2 and a half years old baby boy at home it wasn’t possible, he had think to find a job and put his baby in a daycare but the closest from here was a hour and half away from his home, and he couldn’t afford to travel this much every morning and night.

And certainly not let his Hani sit 3 hour every day in a car that could broke anytime soon. He had enough saving to last a few months, but after that he had to seriously considering working, his baby boy was growing every day, and some of his clothes didn’t fit him anymore.

He needed money.

When he was pregnant and not showing yet, he had worked as a waiter and takes aside a part time job as a babysitter, he had combined tree jobs at the same time, starting a delivery one in weekends.

It had been hard, but at that time he had just thing to save money for his baby, although tiredness had caught him too rapidly in his 4th month. He had to leave the delivery job when he started to show sign of stress.

But money isn’t made itself, so he had replaced his third job by writing, making use of his literature degree. It was sad really end up here, in front of a computer with a degree who took him sweat and time, being a professor had been his childhood dream and he had work so much for it, but he didn’t regret anything.

Even if his pregnancy had been tough, painful and so much difficult, and that he had cried a lot, happiness and excitement to meet his baby had overcome everything.

Namjoon had helps a lot.

Giving him home and care, Jimin would never be grateful enough for what the other did for him.

They lived together in a small sea house in the beach, made of woods and stone, pained by Jimin himself last summer in off white.

The house wasn’t modern and classy, it was cozy, warm and woody, smelling of salt and sea, in image of Namjoon, but here and there he could see piece of himself.

Like the pictures of the tree of them filling the walls, the papers scattered on the coffee table of his dozens of mugs of coffee disregarded in every corner of the place.

It was Namjoon’s parents’ house, they wanted to sell until their son said otherwise, it was a miracle that Jimin had meet the other in his university year.

It was in autumn 4 years ago, months ago before his life change forever, he had found a person, tall and slender in the middle of the beach looking at an abandoned wall, at that time, the place was dilapidated but the person that he found was Namjoon was looking at it like it was something precious.

Their meeting wasn’t common, falling on each other after a huge wave.

“It’s the destiny, Jiminie.” Namjoon had like to say every time the memories are bring back, and maybe he was right.

They had instantly click and a friendship that neither of them had expected started, they stayed in contact when the smaller get back to Busan.

When he needed a home, Namjoon proposed his without a second thought, and Jimin had never cried of reassurance and relief so much in his life.

It was a time in his life when he couldn’t turn to his own family for help, he needed to leave his life and start a new one, and Namjoon had been here all along.

And Jimin never regret, even if it had been hard,

He didn’t regret anything.

At least nothing until being face to face to blank pages.

He sighs again, for what he thinks was the ten times, it was past midnight.

The sea house was quiet except for the loud snoring coming from down the corridor. Outside he could hear the sea, waves coming to fall against the rock.

It was those moment when his mind just didn’t want to follow where he wanted him to and after a few second of pure frustration, he looked at his computer for the last time before closing it.

The lights were off, the moon bating the living room with his brightness, he reached for his daily letters that Namjoon had put for him in the morning, putting aside bills to pay before stopping to a white enveloped, as blank as his mind.

There wasn’t any name and any address, at least not of the sender.

Letter in hand, he walks silently to his room, smiling when he found a small lump in his bed, covered with the only blanket. Jimin changed himself for a simple tee shirt covering him to his knee before climbing slowly to his bed.

He felt his son moving a little, small hand reaching already for him and enveloping and caging his thigh with his small body, clinging and searching for warmness in his daddy, making Jimin giggles quietly.

Jimin dropped a kiss in the little forehead, before opening the white envelope, it contains another beige velvety one closed with a golden ribbon, something that seems strangely like a wedding invitation.

Looking at it, Jimin didn’t know if he should open it or not.

Wedding invitation wasn’t really something he could found in his letter box.

He didn’t even have any friend since he moved by the sea so it couldn’t be from any of them, neither from his family which he didn’t contact since Hani birth.

He had Taehyung, his brother who always make sure he didn’t lose himself from the outside world, but he hadn’t said anything about any upcoming wedding, and it wasn’t he would forget about something like that.

Hi brother was and always will be a party person, he would have told him, and if it wasn’t for him, at least Jimin knew, he hadn’t told anyone about where he lived.

So he didn’t know where the invitation was coming from.

Three years of leaving away from everything had made him curious and maybe a little melancholic. After his failed marriage, he had closed himself from anyone, something that he couldn’t stopped himself to do and being able to have something in his hand that wasn’t from here was making him nostalgic.

He missed Busan sometimes, he missed his university, his city, his family too but he couldn’t change anything. Maybe in the future, when Hani would be older enough to understand, they would move away from this place of the world where everything was stopped in time, maybe they would be able to live their own life, without anyone to judge and see them but not now, not now when his story was still lingering in people mind.

Opening the ribbon keeping the card close, he touch the texture of it, the material was expensive and Jimin was sure that the card had been delivered by mistake, he let it fall beside the white envelope and open it. The card was covered in golden pattern and looking by it, Jimin had the feeling that it was real gold.

Frowning his eyes fall on the name and it takes him a few second to recognized them, but when he did, he freeze.

Written in gold capital in the middle of the card.

You are invited to celebrate the Love and Wedding of

**_Kim Seokjin and Min Yoongi_ **

Saturday, march 22nd

He put the card down, livid and trying to think of a way they could have found him, he should be affected and maybe worried, but he wasn’t.

What he was afraid of was if they knew about Hani, pushing the envelope and card away, he takes the boy in his arms who didn’t protest and cling to his father in his sleep. He hugs him closer, breathing in his baby scent and dropping light kisses in the other hair.

He wasn’t afraid not like he should, it was just a card, he wasn’t forced to go, he didn’t want to go. He wanted this chapter of his life to remain closed, he was happy with what he had, and he didn’t need anything else.

It takes him time to calm himself down and organized his taught, and when he did, he disregard the card that had fallen in the floor, he disregard his memories who were flooding back and just closed his eyes, never letting go of his son.

But sleep didn’t come.

Not when the letters seem to bore holes in the back of his head, it takes him times, eyes close and mind everywhere but when he did, he dream again of doe eyes looking at him.


	3. Jimin

A hand was gently shaking him. A large hand with long finger untangling his hair.  
And Jimin wanted to be left alone.  
The morning sun was peeking trough his eyelids, planting his face in his pillow, he tightens his arms around the little body already hugging him in his sleep.  
He whines, trying to make the visitor go away with the hope to not wake up his baby boy and gain a few more minute to sleep but the hand didn’t stop.  
“I really love the two of you, but it’s time to get up.”  
Namjoon, dear sweet Namjoon. Jimin would have listen in any normal days, but he was tired.  
He had found sleep at 5 o’clock, eyes dry by staring at the wall lost in his thoughts, a headache had started at some point. He had hoped to sleep until his alarm stopped but it seems the device had force Namjoon to come in his room.  
He wanted to feel sorry but at the moment, he just wanted to get him out of his room, and sleep.  
“Just one more hour, please…”  
He heard a chuckle, then small hand trying to touch his face.  
“Daddy, wee-wee.”  
He sighs, opening his eyes one by one and looking at his son whose eyes were still closed, trying to fight sleep that seems as welcomed as his.  
He smiles, kissing his soft and warm cheeks, making the little giggle and asking for more that Jimin give willingly.  
“I see Hani, you don’t love me anymore, you don’t listen to me” he heard Namjoon said dramatically, giggles when his baby untangle himself from him before jumping in his friend’s arm.  
“No! I love you!” They both giggles, looking at the little trying to hug Namjoon’s larger frame.  
Jimin looked at them, the adult whispering something in his little ear who nod eagerly, letting himself carried.  
“Hani and I will use the bath alone today like good boy at let daddy rest a little more, right Hani?” the little nod, trying to make Namjoon move toward the bath who comply kissing the little face.  
Jimin see them left the room with smile before letting his head fall on the pillow that he hugs to his chest, sighing. He stays awake, hearing the giggles and fake whining from Namjoon.  
Since Hani birth, Jimin had developed a sense to never sleep when the little was awake, like a 6th sense.  
Forcing himself to move, he get up from bed, not bothering to change and enter his kitchen wit just his large tee shirt.  
The large bay window in the living room was showing a calm sea. Sparkling water reflecting the sun, it was the best weather for a walk along the shore, something Jimin was strangely in the mood to do.  
He prepares a quick breakfast, something to eat while they could get ready, at was common for them, to get out for a walk every other day. Namjoon always coming with them.  
It was their moment.  
“How about a walk guy?” he called from the kitchen, placing pancakes in plates, and coffee for Namjoon.  
“Yes!” he heard from the two. Smiling before taking a small banana milk from the fridge that he shakes between his hand and warming it a little.  
When they entered hand in hand, Hani still in his pajamas but more awake than before, he picks up the boy and put him in his highchair, giving him his banana milk and pancakes cut into small pieces.  
Namjoon started to eat his share that Jimin had already made a plate for, full of strawberries and cream like the older liked, and a fuming mug of coffee.  
“How about eating outside?” he asked taking a sip of his hot chocolate.  
“Sound good, we’ll come back to take the car”  
They eat in silence, Jimin always sending heart and kiss to Namjoon when he would compliment him about his pancakes, something he hadn’t prepared since a long time and laughing with his whole heart when Hani would imitate him clumsily.  
The morning roll slowly, the writer block still here but not bothering him when he was with two of the most important people of his life, laughing and smiling while they get really, helping Hani who was trying to do everything himself.  
When they get outside, the wind was cold but gentle against their skin, Hani had already started to run in front of them, already searching for stone and pebble than he would put in the small satchel Jimin had in his hand.  
The two adults walked side by side, looking at the little pick up a stone that he brings running with a smile.  
“Look Daddy, pretty!” the stone was indeed pretty, white and shining. Jimin open his satchel but the little boy shakes his head with a whine, a take his daddy hand.  
“For you.” Putting the stone in his palm with a giggle before running away again. Jimin was already searching for a way to make a necklace with the stone just for see his baby reaction.  
They stay silent, looking at the little running and catching pebble after pebble, that he would bring to Jimin and put on his satchel himself for later.  
The shore was empty, separate by a cliff this side of the beach had always been their same place, tourist where rarely courageous enough to cross the cliff just to see.  
Jimin had just seen locals, for a walk at night or fisherman that he now knows by names.  
“So, the invitation card, I supposed you won’t go.” He didn’t turn to Jimin looking at Hani squatting down and hand trying to search for something. But Jimin could see his shoulder tensing every time he would feel his gaze.  
The younger didn’t say anything internally cursing himself to not haven’t put the wedding card away, before going to bed, he remembers letting it fall on the ground, but in the morning, he had found the card in the envelope and on his nightstand.  
He wasn’t really affected that Namjoon knew, he would have told him himself, but he didn’t want to talk about it now, not when he hadn’t thought about it yet.  
He just shrug, taking another stone from Hani who run away again.  
They didn’t say anything else after that, Namjoon understanding that Jimin didn’t want to talk about it for now, they had time to learn each other’s habit in the last years, so he just smiles passing his arms around the other shoulder.  
When they reach the cliff, Hani stopped, eyes on the satchel that Jimin gives him.  
The boy opened it, emptying it on the sand before selecting one and turning to the calm water after looking at Jimin expectantly waiting for the adult to start.  
It was a little tradition that Namjoon had start when they first met, the had shared their life here, telling their own story, dream and fear.  
The first time, Namjoon was throwing stone in the sea who would always drown, and Jimin had laugh, teaching him slowly, listening to the others telling him about himself.  
It had start like that and had continue since then.  
Now continued by Hani who would always wait for his Daddy to throw the first stone because “Daddy is the best”.  
They throw one by one, Jimin teaching the little how to position himself better, Namjoon discreetly taking picture of them that he would send to Jimin letter, they stay like that until Hani pout about his hunger.  
It was a simple day, as simple as a Sunday could be, they laughing, smiling, taking each other hand and running behind a giggling Hani, but inside Jimin was a mess of feelings that he didn’t want to deal with yet.


	4. 14 years ago

_14 years ago,_

_Busan, Park House_

_Jimin wasn’t from a Chaebol family but he had seen some of them growing up._

_They were people like him but with something that he liked to call numbness._

_They were numb to any feeling, it wasn’t that Chaebol were devoid of any emotion but in a sense the only feelings they knew was hurting._

_Hurting others for their own gain, and when he said other, it didn’t matter who._

_Jimin wanted to say that Money had corrupt them to their core, something that he himself had always hoped to never fall for, but at some point, it wasn’t the money anymore who were changing every Chaebol even their child who seems to born with a frown on their face, but it was something that Jimin had stopped thinking about with years._

_He was himself, the elder of the Park, a “Young Blood” in there common language, his father had establish a small company, nothing compared to the empire of any Chaebol, but it was enough that Jimin and his younger brother Taehyung had grew up being comfortable._

_When he was twelve, he had sat down in front of his father, nervous and hands fidgeting with his sweater paws._

_His father was a kind man, always listening to his children and understanding, but it didn’t mean his was never angry, he was among those types of people who should never get angry if others didn’t want to face the anger of Zeus himself._

_But when Jimin had said it, with a small trembling voice that he didn’t want to take over his father company, his father hadn’t show any anger, in the contrary, he had been surprised asking with a simple “Why?”_

_“Because, I want to become a good man like you, but all the person I meet in good position get greedy and bad people, and I don’t want that, I don’t want to become something you or eomma would be ashamed of.”_

_His father had been upset in the beginning, closing himself in his study when even his mother couldn’t enter and Jimin had cried, his brother arms hugging him._

_Jimin had expect to be ignored for the next few days, but Tae, sweet Tae had asked during a silent dinner the next day, a voice who seems confident but Jimin could see the hesitation in those eyes._

_“If I because the next CEO, would you let Jimin do anything he want?”_

_Jimin had cried the next second, not because he had been full of reconnaissance and sadness for his brother sacrifice, but because, no matter what, his parent and his brother had his back._

_Jimin stayed head down and tears streaming down his face, shame and guilt to have talk in the first place, he had think about taking back what he had said, but he had lost any courage to face his father, but maybe it was time._

_His father putting down his chopstick and looked up at them._

_“I don’t want any of you two to sacrifice yourself, I want you to become who you really want to be, Jimin?” he turns to him, but he refused to meet his father eyes._

_“Jimin, look at me.” And he did, sobbing when he sees the warms mile in his father face._

_“I never stopped you to do what you want, and I never will, if I didn’t say anything after you talked to me, I was just thinking to who I will leg the company, nothing else, and you shouldn’t thing of anything else, did you have so less faith in me ?”_

_Jimin looks at him wide eyes and stand up immediately knocking off his glass of water but he didn’t care, not when his father had usher him, arms starched wide._

_They had hug, warm and close, Jimin sobbing openly with nay control of the tears that he had tried to control during all dinner, listening to his mother quietly sniffing behind him._

_“But Appa, I really want to take the company, I want to make the Parks proud in front of the world.” Come Taehyung voice._

_And Jimin knew that, because he had listened to him multiple night growing up, knew how his little brother wanted to be his right-hand man and help him, knew how Tae wanted the company to grow worldwide._

_And Jimin hoped, that his father wouldn’t mind, and he knew that everything would be okay when his father said nodding._

_“Then the company is yours, but you have to work hard to gain it.”_

_“I will !!” had giggles an eleven years old Taehyung._


	5. Jimin

Jimin had stopped writing, it wasn’t that he didn’t have any inspiration, but more that he didn’t open his computer since a whole week. Because all he could think about was the wedding invitation, lying in front of him on the coffee table.

He was too worried to let his mind wander anywhere else, and too anxious to just ignore every one of his thought. 

His mind was wandering, he worried that they had found him, it wasn’t like he had tried to hide, Jimin knew since the first day, that he won’t be hidden for long, he had been a part of them after all, but he had cut any link with his own family, Taehyung had always been the only person he wasn’t able to pull out of his life, his own father had been too, Jimin had cried most part of his pregnancy knowing that he could never see them again, but he had choices to make and for Hani,he could do anything.

But now that they knew, whoever had sent the card, Jimin couldn’t stay. The thing was, he never planned to stay, he needed a job for his baby, a real job, that could pay him fully.

Hani was growing up, he would need a room, a proper education and friends, they weren’t any kids around here, the only person Hani had ever interacted with other than himself and Namjoon was Taehyung and the ajumma in the market.

His baby was growing up, and faster than what he wanted, he had to think as faster and make a decision, that was why he was here, sited on the couch after putting Hani to bed.

It was night, maybe 3 o’clock of the morning, sleep hadn’t found him, he had tried, but he just couldn’t.

He had think a lot, looking at his bank account, thinking to how he would do everything, how he could do anything if something wrong happen, he had to think of and insurance, and designate Namjoon as a legal guardian if something happen to him.

But for now, he needed to really leave the house and that mean leaving Namjoon, but the other had been an anchor for Hani, and Jimin couldn’t think of the other as just a passerby person in Hani life, he just couldn’t just separate them but he couldn’t either ask Namjoon to follow them.

Jimin had never said it, but sometimes he had feel like Namjoon was Hani other parent even when he was just the godfather, it was normal when the little ever had the two of them around every day since his birth , but Hani seems to think of Namjoon as family member but Jimin was afraid that the little see in the other a father, Jimin had often see them in deep conversation, as much as a two and half years old could have one, and Jimin was always worried because it wasn’t like Namjoon was his biological father.

Jimin knew since the beginning that Hani would need an appa figure in his life, but even if Namjoon wasn’t bad at it, he couldn’t ask of him to do it.

Maybe it was a good think to move out, Jimin didn’t want to hurt his baby by telling that Namjoon wasn’t his appa and would probably never be, considering the other feelings, maybe he should live separately as soon as possible, for Hani to understand it sooner…

Maybe it was really the time to leave.

Sighing, he threw a last glance to his bank book and put it aside.

He was to tired to think more, he should directly talk to Namjoon in the morning and he really needed to, it was better than being restless all day and he wanted to, but when morning come, Jimin didn’t know where to start, the older knew practically everything of Jimin life, so Jimin shouldn’t even hesitate but words seems to just don’t leave his mouth. 

It takes him a whole week, sitting on the couch with Hani asleep in his arm after a nightmare, he had his head rolling on Namjoon shoulder, who had woken with Hani crying resonating in the whole house, the older hand was in the little hair who had refused to be laid down or even left his daddy safe arms.

“Namjoon hyung” he started in a whisper, his throat was tightening and nervousness was slowly taking him, the older just hum, eyes on Hani now peaceful face.

“I want to move out” It takes few second, but Namjoon moved away, facing him with wide eyes. His hand dropping from the boy hair and turning his body to face Jimin. 

And Jimin feel guilty to drop a bomb without saying anything before, they never really had any discussion about leaving here, the last time it happened was when Jimin moved in, 3 years ago.

“What do you mean, why?” the older asked, sleep disappearing from his face, and maybe Jimin should have talk in the morning but he couldn’t stop now.

“I need to seriously think about Hani, about money, I can’t always stay here.” he answered truthfully.

“You know that it’s not a bother, right?” come Namjoon voice, and Jimin wanted to take everything back hearing the hurt in his friend voice.

“I know and you helped so much, but Hani need clothes and more food, my writing is not paying enough and the closest jobs I can get are in the city, Hani need to go to kindergarten at some point to, so it’s the best time.” Jimin said in one trait looking at Namjoon and trying to understand what the other was thinking.

It was hard sometimes to read Namjoon, his thoughts were always deeper than anyone Jimin knew, but he had forgot that Namjoon was a genius.

“But it’s not the only reason right ?” He asked, eyes not leaving Jimin face and making his nervous, the feeling to hide behind Hani was more and more present, but he nods hesitantly, not looking at the older, instead looking down to his baby face and finger caressing his red cheeks.

“I don’t want anyone to know about Hani, they had my address now, what if they came here and want to take him, I can’t risk that.”

They would never, he had that much faith in them, but he didn’t want to face the other father, he just couldn’t, everything was still fresh in his mind and his heart was still bleeding, he couldn’t take another wound if he wanted to stay sane. 

“They wouldn’t take them, you said that the father was rich, but he wouldn’t do that, right?” There was a plea in Namjoon voice, and Jimin wanted to say that _no, they wouldn’t_ , but after all, Jimin didn’t know. So he looked at a disbelieved Namjoon, eyes wide and already coming closer to Hani to touch him, like he was reassuring himself that he was still here.

“The family, no but… I can trust them anyway.” He wanted to say more, but stopped, he wanted Namjoon to know everything, but his past was a mess, something he had buried and decide to forget, but apparently life didn’t agree with that.

“Did you really make your mind?” comes Namjoon voice in a whisper after Hani steer a little, face tuning to hide in Jimin chest.

He nods and looked at Namjoon pout with a sigh and continue not looking at him.

“But I love the both of you and I can’t live alone… I already thought what I would do for Hani birthday and in the next twenty years… I’m not his other father Jimin, but I love him as my own son… and maybe it's to much, and that I'm probably overstepping but… I want him in my life and i want to be in his, as an uncle, or an older brother, or a friend, anything...” Namjoon said and Jimin feel something tightening in his chest, heavy and too big for his small body.

“You can come with us…” He whispered hesitantly and see in Namjoon hope so he continues, without hesitation this time.

“We can search an apartment for the three of us, but it’s your choice, I don’t want you to feel forced, I don’t want to pressure you, but i want you is Hani life as much as you, you're not just my best friend.” Namjoon eyes tear up, but a smille started to bloom in his face.

“So if I say that I want to stay by your side, you would let me?”

Jimin looked at the other smile covering half of his face and nod. If he was a little more courageous, he would have said that Namjoon didn’t have to stay by his side to see a certain someone else and that the older should face his feelings with a “ _you should tell him_ ” but instead he just whispered with a smile taking over his face. 

“I would” And relax himself against Namjoon, laying back his head on the other shoulder.

On the other hand, if he had ever been courageous, he wouldn’t have been here in the first place.


	6. 5 years ago

_5 Years ago,_

_Busan, Park Residence_

_Chaebol family were scary, so much that when he was 15, he had cried because he didn’t want to go to any of their parties anymore._

_His father’s best friend was a Chaebol. Jimin had known growing up, but in his heart Mr. Jeon wasn’t one, but someone like him and maybe that was why he had never mind going to parties before with the thought that maybe he would see other "normal" people, but the more he was growing up, the more he was looking at the world surrounding him, the more he was feeling like a wild animal among the others sons and daughters._

_Taehyung had always fit in those places, smiling, radiant and always full of sweet words that Chaebol seems to be starved for._

_But not Jimin, he couldn’t even smile properly when he was asked to, so talking to anyone was nearly impossible._

_In those parties, he had often seen engagement announcement, with always the same pattern, the two parties standing in both side of the Chaebol patriarch, and Jimin had found it cold._

_Like a business meeting and not the meeting of two souls, melting to become one, and maybe it was why he had dreamed of The Great Love growing up._

_Jimin had never taught that he would marry one day because he had to. It was something he had seen in Chaebol life, he had seen marriage falling apart but people still attached by some piece of paper, he had seen love dying before his birth, and children coming to world for profit or often for the continuity of their Heritage._

_And it was scary._

_Jimin was a romantic guy, he wanted the love of his life to put his knee down and propose with snow coming down of the sky, with the feeling of warm when he would say yes and if it was spring time, he imagined rose petal recovering the floor and sweet kisses with the sun setting behind them._

_Jimin always wanted a romantic wedding, with roses everywhere, ivy covering the arch where the altar would be and alley covered with colorful flower, and if it was possible, he wanted to say yes on the beach._

_He had even thought of his outfit, a light gray, in velvet, and dentelle covering his neck and sleeves and wrist._

_And Jimin was waiting for the day to come, to meet the love of his life, waiting for the kisses and the touches. He was so deep in his desire that he had never thought a second scenario._

_It was late afternoon, his parents had called him for diner in their residence in Busan, normally Jimin was in Seoul, pursuing his literature degree. He was getting out of class when he had received a call of his mother asking him to come back for the weekend, and Jimin, always happy to see them had say yes._

_But something hadn’t been right, Taehyung wasn’t here, and they never were a time, when the whole family wasn’t complete. But then his father started talking and Jimin…_

_“I know it’s sudden Jimin, and I know what you think of the matter but it’s something Junghyun and I have ever think of, it’s like a real attachment between us, it’s not even about money, just two fathers who want to be attached by something else than their friendship.” his father said, hope in his eyes that Jimin had a hard time looking at._

_But he stopped looking up, heart beating so fast that he feels it going out of his chest._

_“The marriage wouldn’t be right away of course if you say yes, we have all our life, we want the two of you two meet and see if you want to continue it to the end.” He continues._

_In the beginning, Jimin had thought that he was bound with a Chaebol, his father had many friends, many people he trusted, the half of them were Chaebol, most of them had cruel children._

_He wanted to say that they weren’t in old time, that he had a word to say, and he could, he could easily say no and put everything aside and his parents won’t mind but then his father had said a name…_

_“The Jeon family is so happy about that, and there is no pressure of course you can say no.” his father affirms with a warm smile._

_The Jeon family ?_

_Really ?_

_He was looking at his father with what he knew was hope, he had a hard time controlling his emotion, not when everything was being so unreal, he breathe deeply, looking back down to his untouched plate, and take his chopstick with trembling hands._

_He had a hard time thinking about it, he should have known that his father would never makes him do something he didn’t want to, the only Chaebol family Jimin had never been against was the Jeon, but for season no one except Taehyung knew, and for a second he frown._

_Did Taehyung had said something ?_

_But even if he did, he would think about it later. Hope had bloom replacing fear and terror, and hope was worse than every feeling he had ever experience, because it can’t be controlled by human mind just by the will of it._

_Trying to be as calm as possible, he asked with a voice he knew was higher than normal, but it this point he didn’t care._

_“Which… Son ? I mean if I say yes, which one I’ll marry?” he feels his father relax a little, and yeah, Taehyung had been a snitch. He should have been angry, but it wasn’t really the time, and he didn’t know if his hard was even capable of being angry._

_“The younger of course, the elder is too busy with the company to think of any marriage.”_

_Jeon Jungkook…_

_He feels his heart in his ear when he think of what was being implied, his breath was accelerating and his soul singing, he didn’t know what he was feeling but it was so overwhelming that he had to sit back and look at his father with wide eyes._

_At this point he should have red cheeks and a twinkle in his eyes like how Taehyung liked to say, but he couldn’t stop it. Not when his mind and heart were all over the place._

_He was in love with Jeon Jungkook since his 7 th birthday._

_How he can say no to that ?!_

_In every dream he had, every taught of wedding and love, and even kisses, he had always imagined just one person, always there, always smiling shyly at him, but it had always been Jeon Jungkook._

_But those dreams were there because he knew it wouldn’t happen, not now, not ever._

_He had never thought of the possibility to marry him._

_And just the thought of it was doing strange things to his heart._


	7. Jimin

It early in the morning when he’s woke up by Hani arm wrapping around him, far too early. His giggles and squil filling the room, making Jimin wrapped his arm tighter around the little who don’t stop giggling, feeling the little body trembling with his laughs.

Normally his baby was a slipping beauty, he could sleep during an earthquake and Jimin was to happy about that, always shielding his body around the little one who would stick to him happily, waking up slowly with a shower of kiss of his face and tummy.

So he wasn’t really used to be waked up by his baby, not that he mind, he was smiling at the other laugh trying to escape his hold.

He still a little drowsy by sleep, yawning and rolling on his side with Hani in his arms who squealed at the sudden movement.

“Baby, I love you, but it’s too early…” he whispered, wanting to makes the little sleep a little more even if he knew it was a lost cause, that’s when he heard it, the murmur and shushing behind the giggles and sigh deeply.

“Tae, if it’s you, I swear…”

Opening his eyes, his gaze fell immediately to the tall man, crouching down against the bed, looking back at him with his boxy smile.

And yeah, here he was.

“It’s me! Hani, your daddy had a superpower! He knew it was me without looking at me!”

And Jimin would be happy to see him if Taehyung wouldn’t had shoot this sentence a mere meter away from his ear, making the little more excited and jumping on his daddy stomach, not that Jimin mind, Jimin loved him and would let him do anything he wanted, but he was feeling his inside protesting, so he takes him in his arms, ignoring his brother completely and turning his back to him.

“Let’s sleep baby and ignore the monster.” He whispers loud enough for Taehyung to hear, happy to gain the reaction he wanted.

“I’m not monster ! You see me after a whole month and it’s how I’m welcomed!?” come his scandalized voice making Jimin smile warmly in Hani hair who had started playing with Jimin’s necklace.

“You broke into my house early in the morning, how do you think I would welcome you?” he retorts smile never living his face.

“You give me the key !” The taller whine, coming to lie down on their bed and take Hani back, who seems to like the attention. Smiling ear to ear at the two of them with a glint in his eyes.

“It’s supposed to be for emergency.” He whines back holding Hani closer to his chest who kiss him on the cheeks loudly making his irritation go away immediately.

“Jimin, I love you, but I want my nephew back now.” And Hani giggles in his arm, pointing Taetae who had his arm spread open for the little one to jump into. In Jimin opinion, it was cheating, the two of them know how Hani liked to be carried around on Taehyung shoulder, and he pout when he felt the little looking at him hopefully.

“Want Taetae.” And Jimin let him go, not before kissing his baby nose again and again. Hani jump in the other arm in a heartbeat, giggling and trying to climb on the other shoulder with his small legs and hand, Taehyung let him with a triumphant smile on his face, before helping him sat correctly.

Jimin would never really be mad at Taehyung for coming over, he loved his brother and was probably one of the reason why he could breathe today, he had been here until the beginning and had never let Jimin go on his own, not even once.

He was also the only person close to Hani other than Namjoon, Jimin would never stop the two of them to see each other, even if Hani was still a little boy, Jimin could see the deep bond he shared with Taehyung, he could see how he would frown every Sunday when his uncle won’t come, or how he would ask about him with a pout every time.

Seeing them together always makes him think how he was wrong to not give his baby a real family, he himself had grown up with an entire family around him, he hadn’t been alone and had never felt alone in his life, and wanted so much to give that kind of love and protection to his baby, but every time the thought to meet his mother, he knew that it wasn’t something he just could do.

Not when he knew how things get in Chaebol families.

In the future, when Hani would be older, when he would know that his real name was Haneul, that he would understand that sometime love wasn’t what makes you breath, maybe he would tell him the truth, about why Jimin had run away from his family, why Hani had grew up in a house in front of the sea, why Jimin was trying to save him from a world full of corruption and fake relation.

But for now, he wanted to enjoy the last few years of innocence, gives him all the happiness he could muster, even if it was little, he didn’t want him to grow in the cage that this world was.

Taehyung had been the only person Jimin had seen growing up freely despite leaving in a restricted world, keeping the soul of a free spirit, and he wanted that for Hani, to let him makes his choices, to grow up with dream in his head and to be able to realized them.

And for that he had to be far away from his own people, far away from the Chaebol.

Far away from his own blood.

Sighing he looks at Hani gripping Taehyung hair to not fall, making his brother wince in pain who was trying to take his hands instead. He could feel guilty sometimes, thinking about how much more he could give him but he was happy with what he had now, and he hoped that Hani would be to growing up.

He was hoping that Hani won’t hate him for want he couldn’t give him.


	8. 5 years ago (pt.2)

_5 Years ago,_

_Busan, Park Residence_

_(Part 2)_

_When he was a kid and didn’t know yet how a blood line could write a person entire life by designing his social rank, he liked to say out loud that he would be a ballerina, dancing to every corner of his house, with Taehyung as a partner, laughing happily when their mother would takes picture of them and encourage them to follow what they wanted._

_It was during one of those moment that he had said “I will shine so much that the world would see me from far away, like a star !”_

_It was a childhood dream, that like any other person, he had carried dearly close to his heart._

_Growing up in the circle of his parent, he had quickly understood that some dream isn’t meant to be said out loud in front of some people._

_When he was 6, he lost himself in one of those party, searching for someone he could recognize, his eyes stopped on a person with a golden dress meant to shine and attracted anyone eyes, he learned latter that it was the host of the said party, but in the moment she was like the fairy he had read about in the book Taehyung liked to bring home, he was drown by her brightness, that was how he had approach her, wanting to ask the fairy to help him found his parents._

_But sometimes fairies are evil creature too._

_She had catlike piercing eyes with a thin smile, and Jimin didn’t like her, except her dress, everything in her was making the little boy stay away, but he needed to find his parents, didn’t his mother said that fairies always help?_

_That’s how he touches her dress to have her attention, gaining a glare from her and making him uncomfortable, she didn’t wait for him to say anything, touching his grey suit with long and bony finger._

_He don’t remember what she had said and what the other chaebol behind her had replied, all he remember was their laugh, heavy and so mean, his cheek had been red with anger and his small body had wanted to make her remove her dress that were meant to fairy and not woman like her._

_But in all that, what stay in his mind was his own words, and what the other had replied._

_“When I’ll grow up, I’ll be a star, I’ll bright so much in the sky that you will be blind by light.”_

_He had learn with Taehyung how we, as a human could shine just so much to not hurt another person, but with that person, he wanted to make her blind to hurt her, he wanted her to felt what she makes other feel, because she was hurting the people around._

_“Oh dear, makes yourself as great as me, and we’ll talk then.” She had laugh, a laugh that had made Jimin cry out, fat tears rolling down on his cheeks._

_It wasn’t humiliation, more the sentiment to be important, to be to small to me taken seriously, to have nothing to prove himself enough._

_And the feeling, of being not enough, of being just a mere human with nothing but what he had, had follow him his entire life, he wasn’t a confident person, had never been in the first place, he kept his eyes down, and never fight for what he really wanted but that was how Jimin was, he hated conflict, hated making other sad because of him, and hated that anyone could hate him._

_He had tried his entire life to be just loved, to just gain love and care from the people he loved to, except of one._

_He was thinking hard in the last ten minute, how he should replied to his parents, his food was cold in front of him, mother hand on his with a tight hold, the arrangement was tempting, but in the end he didn’t know what was the best solution._

_He loved Jungkook, had loved him since the first time had saw him, and he was finally able to have him, even if it was his utopia._

_But there was one think, that he couldn’t ignore, something he needed to know before taking a decision._

_“Does he want too ? I mean, Jungkook, does he agree with this arrangement?”_

_Because Jimin could be wanting this with all his heart, for all he knew, Jungkook may be hating him or think of him like a mere peasant among other, the words of that women had never leave his head, keeping rezoning in his head time to time “make yourself as great as me”_

_And he wasn’t, he wasn’t even close to what Jungkook was, he was nothing._

_« Jungkook ? Of course ! his father had asked him before I talk to you.”_

_And he didn’t know what to make of that, he wasn’t convinced, does Jungkook even know who he was ? He should just remember the awkward round cheeks Jimin from childhood and had probably say yes out of pity…_

_And the thought hurt._

_He wanted to know why he would say yes, it couldn’t be a business merge, his father company wasn’t in a good position enough compared to the Jeon, or maybe he was wrong…_

_Jungkook was a person of profit, he had learned it in the last decade, maybe all he want was what his parents ask of him as long as they benefit something._

_But the inner him couldn’t say no even with those thought, his heart was beating so fast that he could hear it in his ear, he was afraid to show how much he wanted to say yes._

_He was to happy that at least Jungkook hadn’t said no even if it wasn’t from the same reason has him, he could feel something in his heart bursting with something he couldn’t describe yet._

_Breathing deeply, he tried to control his expression because after all, he had never said anything to anyone about his feeling, and it won’t happen today._

_He looks up at his father, heart on his throat from all the beating and whisper a small yes._

_Yes, to the marriage, yes, to the arrangement, yes, he wanted to._

_He wasn’t blind, he knew that it was just an arrangement between two family, that in this story, everyone could profit in the end, that it wasn’t the love story he had ever dream of, but in his position, he knew that some dream were just what there were called, dream._

_At least, if Jungkook hated him, he could just look at the other all day, it would be enough._

_It had always been._


	9. Jimin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone, I’m really sorry for the so late update, I have some issues going on.  
> I hope you’re all safe and sound, stay healthy and please take cares of your loved one.  
> The update will start again for all of my au like before, hope to read you in the comment !

Along the day, Hani stay by Taehyung side, asking to be held all the time, giggling and cry out when his uncle would lift him high enough to touch the ceiling.

It was rare for Taehyung to come see them, an occurrence that would happen just a few time a month, he was too busy with the company and had an entire life in Seoul, but even if he wasn’t always here, his little brother would always call them whenever he could, spoiling his Hani with toy and clothes that Jimin would always be angry at, and would always let go when Taehyung would complain that he couldn’t see his nephew enough, that it was “my way to show him I miss him”.

Having him here was always a breath of fresh air, Namjoon and himself were calm people, quiet and mostly just reserved, the only time they would be loud enough was while playing with Hani, but Taehyung, he was always loud, and that means, singing out loud in early morning or night with Hani clapping behind happily.

Taehyung just bring life around himself.

And apparently, he wasn’t the only one to think that.

It wasn’t the first time he saw Namjoon starring at his brother, he had caught the older many times before, always with bright eyes and a lovestruck expression that he have a hard time believing Taehyung never see with how much it was obvious.

“You should tell him.” He said to a surprised Namjoon who looked immediately away, cheeks flushing with a warm red that could easily pass for the cold.

They were on the beach, seated in the sand and watching the other two running around, Hani had already fall many time, gigging everytime before getting up again with his cloths covered with sand. The would need a bath but it didn’t bother any of them knowing how Hani loved to bath anyway, Jimin had never see anyone loving washing himself so much, and he had a feeling it was more due to Taehyung toy floating on the water than the actual washing concept.

It was too cold to think of a walk along the beach and certainly not for a bathing, but with Taehyung and Hani together, their home wasn’t enough to contain their hipness that was why they decided to come here, let them enjoy and maybe be tired enough to sleep in time tonight.

The breeze was getting colder with the winter coming, cold enough that it was time to go back home and take a warm bath for all of them. He stands up, dusting away with his hand the sand sticking on his cloths and making a sign to his little brother to come back before turning to Namjoon who had stayed silence a little too much, and Jimin was starting to fear that maybe he had gone too far.

“I can’t.” Comes his voice in a whisper, not meeting his eyes and continuing looking at the figure far away enough that he couldn’t heard them.

They already had that discussion, Jimin had given his blessing long ago, had even said to Namjoon that he could ask him everything he wanted to know, making the older shake his head before “I want to discover everything myself”

Jimin didn’t know when it start, probably the first week he moved here, when Taehyung stay with him an entire week to make sure there was everything he needed, they had befriended too quickly to Jimin taste, one even falling for the other.

“Why ?” He asked, hoping to not cross a line, they never really talked about their heart even if they were like open book, words had never been put when it comes to their feelings. They were topic, Jimin prefer not to go there, knowing Namjoon would ask question he couldn’t answer yet, and feelings, heart, love was among those.

Like Hani conception.

“Because I know he don’t feel the same.” And Jimin wanted to protest, but it was not really his place to open Namjoon eyes, certainly not when his brother was as unpredictable as the weather, where Jimin would show his emotion openly and without any control over his expression, Taehyung was a close book, sometimes he would even surprise Jimin who was supposed to know him entirely.

“You would never know if you don’t ask.” The moment those words leaves his mouth, he knows how much he had no rights to say them, not with his own story, but Namjoon didn’t know that. And even with his heart beating from his own lie, he stays quiet, Joonie didn’t need to know which type of person Jimin was, how bad his heart was. So he stay quiet a moment, trying to not think about anything else than the moment, looking at Taehyung trying to take Hani back in his arm who was escaping everytime.

“Not now at least.” Say Namjoon, ending the discussion without really wanting to. The stay quiet after that, listening to the other laugh coming to them with the wind.

It was those moment when silence would just settle down and envelope them. Jimin was too caught up in his memories to feel Namjoon shyly peeing at him, or even seeing Taehyung coming back with Hani happily bouncing on his shoulder, but when Namjoon stand up too, stretching with long coat flying behind him. Jimin looks around, mind coming back on the beach and eyes meeting his brother who was looking at him with a look Jimin knew too well, and it involved long discussion where Jimin would have to opened up.

And he didn’t like that.


	10. 19 years ago

_19 Years ago,_

_Busan_

_When he first meets him, Jimin is 7. They’re in a party, one of so many, but it’s Jimin first one. He was curious about it, curious to know what was so amazing about parties for his parents and other adults to go everytime, but instead of enjoying it Jimin found it boring, there’s not any jus or candies, not even toys. All the kid he had seen were sticking to there parent side, but Jimin liked to wander on his own and explore all the new places._

_That’s how he found him, the bunny-kid._

_The boy didn’t have a name, he was too small, waddling around on his small legs with a bunny plushy under his arm, he had big eyes and a round bunny face with pouting lips._

_He’s cuter and shorter than most kids, and it seems younger too. His lower lips is trembling and Jimin can see how he’s searching around for what seems his parents. And Jimin, the always good boy, approach him with a smile, endeared by a so small boy._

_“Bunny, are you lost ?” he said when he was next to the bunny-boy who look at him frowning before turning away._

_“I can help you found your parents, my appa know everyone here, he can help you.” and bonny boy come to him, extending his hand and waiting for Jimin to takes it with a wide smile._

_It was there first contact, there first words even if the bunny boy only words were “thank you”._

_But Jimin instantly fall in love with him, it was child crush, innocent and pure._

_A crush that will follow him his entire life._

_He will ask to his parent after if he will see the bunny boy again, hopping hard to meet him again._

_“You know his name is not bunny boy.” His father had said amused._

_“But he looks like a bunny and he had bunny plushie too.”_

_“Maybe but he has a real name like yours is Jimin, don’t you want to know?”_

_And he did, so badly, he wanted to be friend with him, and play with him, and give him all his candies, but Jimin didn’t go in another party before his 10 birthdays where he saw him again._

_The second time, it was when he come back in Busan after years in Seoul, his family was invited in a another gala, something that Jimin wasn’t used to, he was 10 and a little taller than before but other kids seems to have grown a lot too_

_He didn’t liked the atmosphere of parties, didn’t even know why he had to be in one, he had a lot of homework to do, and was too busy with his art academy, all he wanted was to go home._

_But then he saw him, bunny boy, standing beside a couple who seem his parents, looking up with the same doe eyes at the adults. He had grown up a lot, meaning the last time bunny boy wasn’t a baby._

_But all he could care about was the bunny boy presence, he was here, finally, and Jimin was yet again drown to him._

_“Appa” he said pointing to bunny boy discreetly, making his father smile widely already going to the couple standing next to the bunny boy, and for the first time Jimin heart was beating so wildly that he feared it would explode._

_“Jungkookie, don’t you want to meet Jimin ? You meet him were you were younger.”_

_And bunny boy… no Jungkook step away from behind his mother, peaking at Jimin with the same wide eyes from years ago, he hadn’t change much other that he was taller, he was still like a lost baby, with bright and shining eyes._

_Jimin had smiled at him shyly not knowing what to say, if Taehyung would be around he would have help him, but he was alone and to shy and awkward, so all he did was to bow and run away._

_It doesn’t stop him from picking at him for the rest of the party._

_After years they didn’t saw each other at all other than parties, his own parents weren’t in this showbiz, but he learn that Jungkook father was the childhood best friend of his own, always making sure to invite them everywhere, it had become a ritual, and Jimin had always followed them eagerly when he knew that Jungkook would be there._

_At every new meeting, the younger would change a little bit, he will grow taller, lost his childish side, shoulders becoming broader. At some point, the only thing that remind Jimin of his bunny boy was his cute face and bunny like smile that would always makes Jimin heart beat harder._

_And in all those years, Jimin had never once speak to him, not more than a hello._

_Was it idiot to have a crush on someone he didn’t even know at all ? Maybe, but he couldn’t help it, his heart had just started to beat for him and only him._

_He knew that it was just a crush, he didn’t really knew Jungkook other than what he saw and hear from his parents, he didn’t know anything other than his smile and appearance at those parties, but it was enough for his heart to always beat faster._

_With years, the crush had grows with him, deeper, taking roots in his heart. And with it making everything a lot more real, because the crush at some point, wasn’t a crush anymore._

_With university, he understood that his love for Jungkook might be just his childhood memory of him playing with his heart, maybe he was so used to just loving him that in reality those feelings weren’t real, that’s why he had wanted to grow out of them, had tried to go to frat parties and club with his friends just to be little less blindly in love and trying to forgot what the child version of himself had put in his mind_

_There was a time where he was sure he had succeeded, where he would found some boys in his campus attractive, something that never happened before, and would even blush when some of them would compliments him, he was happy, he really was._

_But everything was a waste when his parents proposed this marriage and makes his heart beat all over again._

_Making him realized that it would always be Jungkook._


	11. Jungkook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My "K" touch is starting to be a B****, i'm sorry if some words didn't have this letter.

Jungkook hated Canada with a passion.

The never-ending coldness, the long hours of work, the language that he still had a hard time with and especially his none existent life.

Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t have a true hating feeling toward it, he had grown up in Canada and knew this part of the world like his own heart.

It was just that since he had put his feet’s here, the place was eating him alive

He had passed half of his life here, had graduate from a private college, worked between those walls, walk on those streets at night and get drunk when his parents weren’t paying attention, he had found what was being an adult in this part of the world.

He had been happy and sad under the Canadian sky, had cried when his life had been a mess, had laugh when he was allowed to be happy again.

So he would never hate this place, but he sure had a dislike for what it had offers him so far.

He was 24, but Jungkook was feeling like he had already lived his entire life.

And all of this because he couldn’t do anything other than work, and that since his teenage years.

He was the youngest in the company with the highest position, being the second son of the president wasn’t easy, he had responsibilities, a name to hold, a pride to maintain, but also a position to keep. He had grown up knowing all of this, he was eight when he started to understand that his life wasn’t really his own and that he would have to follow a certain path his entire life.

He didn’t have a say on everything that was going on in his life and that mean his career, his married life, his everything wasn’t entirely his choice. Jungkook doesn’t hate his work, doesn’t hate his position either, nore the people around him even if everything was sucking his blood dry.

Contrary to Seokjin who was known as the ugly ducking in the Jeon’s doing whatever he wanted despite the president disapproval, Jungkook was used to follow his father will without any protest.

But sometime he just needed a breath, a moment for himself, when he could just think about where he was going, what he was doing and why, his life wasn’t written like many other clan and families, he had sill most liberties than half of the chaebol families, but it wasn’t enough.

He wanted to hate his father for it, but Mr. Jeon had never see freedom too, he didn’t know what was a bird without his cage, he couldn’t, wouldn’t understand what was wrong with Jungkook simply because the younger never try to explain, but at least he knew to not repeat those mistakes with his own children.

He had swear the moment his life had been in his lowest, to never repeat the same things with his children, promising himself to make them grow freely away from all those chaebol things and maybe even show his love to them contrary to his own father that had never show his emotion even if Jungkook knew he loved them.

Jungkook wasn’t a marionette contrary to what it seems like, not at all, his work, his life, his future was done because he wanted it to be. He new where he was going by letting his father do whatever he wanted, when he in college still learning about business, he knew where he was putting his feet into, knew what he was getting by accepting his father will who had path his shoulder with a sad smile when Jungkook had accept to enter the family business.

But contrary to Seokjin, Jungkook didn’t have anything to lose, no love, no friends, not even a dream, maybe that was why all those years, he didn’t mind all the work, it kept him in check, awake and away from everything that wasn’t his desk.

It was safe.

Until his brother wedding.

Seokjin was marrying in 3 months now and Jungkook didn’t even had time to help him with anything.

Their father had not so gently said that wedding or not, there was no way out of the office except in the D-day, and Jungkook hated it.

Hated not being able to be by his brother side, hated to not be there when it was the older most important days, not able to give back what Seokjin had given him years ago.

Even if he hated weddings far more than Canada.

All he could do was sit behind his massive desk and just call him between appointment and files, hatting to hear his sad and disappointment when Jungkook didn’t say about coming to see him.

“You’re coming here end of the weak” comes Yoongi voice after his brother start crying missing him too much.

“I love your brother, I really do, but his being a pain in the ass with the wedding. I need you to handle him so I can prepare the actual ceremony.”

He heard the whine and yelling behind Yoongi, making him laugh and missed them more, sadness sipping from his body because he couldn’t.

The couple would come regularly to visit him, Seokjin had the New York branch in hands and would always find a way to leave it to come see his little brother, Yoongi following behind because “I’m Seokjin fiancé, I need to be wherever he is.”

The last tim they had seen each other’s was a few months ago, just before the announcement of their wedding but it’s seems like a lifetime ago.

“You know I can’t…” His schedule was already full, if he didn’t have a driver to make him go home, he would have passed his night in the back office where the only couch of the office was.

“You can and you will, I’ll settle with Mr. Jeon, just be at the airport on time, I’ll send you the ticket, he don’t have anything to say when I need my best man.” Comes Yoongi annoyed voice comes.

“Me?”

“And who else dumbass?” It makes Jungkook smile, wanting to say that he was already married, and doesn’t think their mother would let the old tradition die, but instead he said smiling ear to ear.

“I miss you to Hyung.” He would have laugh knowing how Yoongi was probably blushing at this, but he was too tired for that and just smile when the older grumble a small “me too”

He was already feeling himself relaxed to know that they will see them again, and very soon, the couple were the only person to let him free and keep warm, like a mother hold.

“I’ll be there.” He whispered, eyes landing on the dozens of files he needed to finish, he would have to stay awake all night time, it won’t be the first time.

When the call end, he let his head fall on his desk, eyes lost in the empty wall in front of him. Wall that years before, he had empty it himself to fill it with pictures. Picture that he would have taken himself with passing years and time. His father had one too, a wall full of picture in his study in their Busan House, his treasure like he loved to call it.

It was full of their own pictures, of the two brother growing up, of his own youth, their parents’ marriage, of Mr. Jeon entre life, and Jungkook had grew up admiring it whenever he would come back to Busan, wanting the same for himself.

But now, that he didn’t have anything to filled it with, Jungkook didn’t know what to do with this emptiness, didn’t know what to do with this empty hole in his life and in his chest, he didn’t have anything to fill it, and strangely he didn’t want anything and anyone to fill it in the first place, because he wanted to remember.

Remember how he had been happy before, how for a second, he had found something to hold, something important enough that would have been a souvenir in his special wall.

But like many times before, he moved away from the wall, eyes landing on the files, he didn’t have time to lose himself in empty memories and desires, remembering why he had accepted to work so much.

To forget his broken heart.


	12. 5 years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, i'm sorry for the late update, from now on, i'll try to update this story every week (not a promise unfortunatly)

_Jungkook is 20 when he meets him._

_Him who will change his life forever, him who would become his other half, him who will steal his heart and never give it back._

_Park Jimin is first a picture, given by his father during one of his many stays back to Korea, a picture with a soft smile and kind eyes._

_The boy is beautiful, maybe older than him with pretty features, someone he doesn’t remember meeting before._

_Growing up he knew that this day would come, that at some point he would have to choose a stranger to pass his life with, but he hasn’t expected it to be so soon._

_He was young, still in University and trying to figure out his life, hoping to have a few more years before thinking to settle down with anyone his parents would choose for him, but not so soon._

_He never expected to fall in love, he was too busy and uninterested to think about anything of that matter, that was why, he let himself goes with the flow._

_Let his father select whoever he wanted, because in the end his life wasn’t really his own._

_But he wasn’t expecting his father to show him so much suitor, like letting Jungkook makes the final choice. But Jungkook had never been someone able to make his own choices at all, he was used to go with his father decision, a trait Seokjin had always been upset about._

_Park Jimin is a face among others, one of the dozen of pictures his father show him, all potential partner, but Jungkook eyes land on him. The picture isn’t special, just a shoot with the open sky as a background, but Jungkook chose him because he’s the only he doesn’t recognize among others son or daughter of good families he knew from his father._

_And maybe it’s why he chooses him, because he isn’t like him, because he’s free with nothing to do with etiquettes and blood line._

_So Jungkook said yes._

_Yes to meeting him, too see him, too maybe more it Park Jimin is willing to._

_Park Jimin become quickly a real person._

_Jungkook remember having passed hours to get ready, nervous and hesitant as to if he should really accept to meet._

_He never fallen in love, never dated, never even had a type so he never thought seriously about even meeting new people, never get out with anyone to know what to expect, so this meeting was making him too nervous._

_Seokjin had helped him choose what to wear, a simple gray suit hugging his figure and showing his tiny waist and large torso, he was too stressed to protest that it might be too much, letting him do whatever the older was feeling right with a frown on his forehead._

_“If you don’t like him, if you don’t feel it right, don’t let Appa get it trough the end, just get out and I’ll take care of the rest.”_

_Seokjin had always been against those meetings, against the fact that a marriage wouldn’t involve love, but this time his father hasn’t said anything to their eldest, everything had been set too quickly._

_The meeting is in one of the many restaurants in Gangnam, sumptuously decorated with gold and crystal everywhere, the type Jungkook had never put his feat in if wasn’t for his duties._

_And he could see how Jimin is as uncomfortable as him._

_Park Jimin is as beautiful in real life as in his picture, albeit with rosy cheeks and shier than he expected. His eyes are open widely and his demeanor a little hesitant, he keeps throwing Jungkook shy glances that he finds cute and answer with small smile trying to sooth him but only makes the boy blush before looking away._

_It’s cute, Park Jimin as a whole is cute, and pretty, and Jungkook might be eager to know him, but he don’t show it, not wanting to make him run away._

_Jungkook wasn’t a mind of face reader, but he could read enough of people to understand if they were good or bad, and Jimin had the aura that makes people drown to him and Jungkook wasn’t an exception._

_Later, after lunch and small talk, Mr. Jeon makes them goes to the terrace, it was silent, standing against the railing and looking at Seoul without a words, they hadn’t talk directly to each other yet, the adult had keeps the conversation going and Jungkook preferred it that way._

_He was the type to talk privately, if ever he and Jimin decide to go further he wanted to know him better without other listening or judging them, but he keeps quit also because he didn’t know how to makes conversation, he was too awkward, too reserved._

_His suitor seems the same, looking down at his fidgety hands, shy and refusing to meet Jungkook eyes that keeps looking at him._

_They were standing in a safe distance, not too close yet not too far. The silent was starting to being too much, and something like dreed settle in Jungkook stomach that he couldn’t help but ask immediately._

_“Were you agree to meet ? I meet do you really wanted to ?” He had seen to many force engagement growing up, one of the partner being sold for shares that would be gained by the other party, sometimes they were even contract tightening them together and that Jungkook had always dreed, it wasn’t common, bloodline and dignity matter too much to fall so low, but it wasn’t unhear of, so when Jimin nod, blushing slightly, he let himself breathe deeply, relieved._

_Park Jimin was an enigma, with a soft voice and giggles that makes him smile, there’s stranger and would probably don’t love each other anytime soon, but his presence is comforting, it doesn’t seem forced, doesn’t seem like something they need to do._

_They talk about their student life, Jimin blushing all the time, something that makes Jungkook smile with how endearing it is. He doesn’t expect Jimin to be a talker, but he had a voice that makes Jungkook continue to ask question, wanting to listen to him again and again._

_But even after their small talk, the older, that he learns is two-year solder, is still fidgety, biting his lips whenever he can._

_“We need to meet alone somewhere else, you’re too tense.” It makes Jimin duck his head shyly, blush spreading to his neck and ear, and making Jungkook smile widely._

_Park Jimin become quickly someone he wants to understand, someone he’s willing to pass his life with and is even ready to wait for._

_The notion is strange, foreign and maybe too soon, he was young. They’re both students, working to takes a place in the worlds and walk through the hardship that is life._

_He was still unsure about his life choices, still trying to become an adult, still unable to control everything that is going on in his life._

_But Jimin seems like someone who could take his hands during those hardship, they’re in the same boat, unsure, young and hesitant._

_Learning and growing with the same stars in their eyes, and Jungkook want him to be there._

_It was strange how quickly someone takes roots in his heart, it isn’t a crush nor a love at first sight, he isn’t in love at all, but he hopes to fall one day._

_Because it was just Jimin._

_Jimin who makes him smile, Jimin that he wants to open up to, Jimin that he liked to see blushing._

_When Jungkook had accepted to meet Park Jimin, it wasn’t with the perceptive of a marriage, it was just a meeting, to know each other, to see where it goes, but Jungkook had forgotten that he was unable to say no to his father, and unable to stand on his own ground._

_In the far end of his mind he knows it was a mistake, because his one “Yes” always lead a plenty of “Yes” after._

_And Jungkook wasn’t ready, not in the slightest to jump in this part of adulthood, but he never learn how to say “No”, so when his father asked if he wanted to takes matter in the next step, he doesn’t talk about his insecurities._

_And he had been wrong not to do it, like always._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, it's always motivating ^^


End file.
